


Surprised

by Rae_of_Sunshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, not good at all, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_of_Sunshine/pseuds/Rae_of_Sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi tells Bokuto pick-up lines. Really short, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprised

Bokuto was surprised. He was the most stunned person on all of the planet at that moment. Okay, maybe exaggerated a bit there, but no. How could he not be shocked when Akaashi just dropped a pick-up line on him? Sure, they were just talking about stupid jokes before, but then Akaashi had to go and say: “Are you a library book? Cause I’m checking you out.” With the usual nonchalant, neutral tone and expression he always had, of course.

So here Bokuto was, just _gaping_ at Akaashi, wide-eyed and everything, Akaashi looking right back at him, head slightly cocked to the side.

“Bokuto-san?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“ _Pffft_.”

Bokuto collapsed, just fell right on his hands and knees and laughed. He clutched his sides and his body was heaving as laugh after laugh echoed throughout the gym.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi repeated. He was watching Bokuto in utter confusion now. “What’s so funny?”

Bokuto looked up at him, tears in his eyes, still chuckling and trying to catch his breath as he stood. “What other ones do you have?” Bokuto asked, placing his hand on Akaashi’s shoulder and wiping the tears in his eyes with his other.

“Are you a volleyball? Because I dig you.”

Strangled laughter instantly followed this time.

“Oh, Akaashi, how did I never know this before?!” Bokuto questioned between his chuckles.

“But Bokuto-san, you kind of just ‘set’ that one up for me.”

He wasn’t prepared for that one. His sides hurt, his face hurt, and he was gasped for air. His arms laid out across the cool floor, long legs just as his arms as he laid there and stared up at the ceiling.

Akaashi came into his view, hand outstretched for help up and a still pleasantly confused look on his face though Bokuto could make out that little smile. He, himself, grinned and he took Akaashi’s hand in his as he pulled himself off the ground.

“I love you Akaashi~” Bokuto cooed as he tapped Akaashi’s cheek with his pointer finger and slung his arm across his shoulder. And though barely audible, Bokuto still heard the soft: “You too, Bokuto-san.” That made his goofy, toothy grin grow wider and practically split his face in two.


End file.
